


Penny Loafers

by windandthestars



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: He'd thought then that he'd had everything he wanted, that he'd found a comfortable place to spend his life. Then MacKenzie had shown up.





	Penny Loafers

**Author's Note:**

> Another musician AU for (obvious) reasons. I found this one filed under the wrong fandom. I may love more than one Will and more than one MacKenzie but these are the two that deserve this much sappy... fluff?
> 
> No spoilers or other warnings.

He slogs through the rain, stepping lightly in an effort to stop the water pooling on the sidewalk from splashing up and soaking his jeans. It's a hopeless attempt at keeping dry, but with the wind as bitter and biting as it is he's already half frozen, and he still has five blocks to go. It's nights like these, after long afternoons spent busking for a little extra cash, that make him long for those short-lived days of comfort, the hours he spent arguing inane points in front of bored judges for clients who were richer than god. He'd been well off then, warm, with a cozy brownstone in the heart of Brooklyn.

He'd thought then that he'd had everything he wanted, that he'd found a comfortable place to spend his life. Then MacKenzie had shown up. She'd slipped into his booth after a gig, a half-assed set he played in local bars when he needed to unwind after a particularly trying case, and shown him just how wrong he'd been. She'd shown him where his heart truly lay. Of course she'd gone and broken it too, but that was all water under the bridge now. He hadn't set foot in a courtroom in nearly a decade. He hadn't stopped thinking of her since the moment they’d met.

If he sounds hopeless, even to himself, he doesn't mind. She's back, for good this time, and things are picking up. He's booking shows in respectable venues, writing his own music again. He's only busking because Mac had asked him for a new pair of shoes.

He knows he should’ve told her to wait the month and a half until Christmas, but she'd managed to pull together a pair of 40s inspired costumes for them for Halloween and he didn't want her out all weekend in a tattered pair of shoes from Goodwill. The fact that he loved watching the way her eyes lit up as she scrolled through the DSW catalog didn’t hurt either.

He stomps up the last flight of stairs to their apartment and leans his guitar against the wall beside the door so he can fumble through his pocket for his key. Mac was always telling him he should put the damn thing on a key ring, but he likes the feeling of it, cold and metallic, weighing down his pocket.

"Will." There's a giggle and then she's there in his arms, warm and laughing, breath hot against his wind-bitten ear. "I need to get you a hat." She frowns when he complains and then she's laughing again, chattering away about the gig she had booked him and Sloan's audition that afternoon.


End file.
